


Both of You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Multi, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jody has a plan.





	Both of You

Jody was nervous as she approached the bunker in her truck, the wheels grinding over the thick gravel. She was nervous, but she was determined. After all, she’d gotten all the way here this drive – the last few times she’d attempted to come to the bunker for this she’d turned back home before she’d even gotten to Kansas.

No, Jody was determined more than nervous.  She was a big girl, she could handle whatever happened.

Hopefully it was a positive experience though, rather than the denial she was dreading.

She parked her car, gathering her overnight bag onto her shoulder before approaching the bunker door. The boys had given her a key, so she opened up and walked in, footsteps heavy on the metal staircase.

“Sam?  Dean?” she spoke into the quiet, wondering if they were home.  It would be easier if they weren’t, giving her time to prepare a bit.

There was no response, so she figured they weren’t there.  Quickly she headed down the hall to Dean’s room, setting her bag down and getting to work. In less than half an hour she was ready and she pulled out her phone.

 _Hey, I’m at the bunker – you guys coming back any time soon?_ She texted Sam, knowing he was more likely to see it than Dean.  Sometimes the older Winchester treated technology like a grandpa, not looking at his phone for days.

Almost immediately a response buzzed back.   _Yeah, we’re actually on our way back now.  See you in about ten minutes._

Jody grinned, knowing that things were falling perfectly into line.  She scribbled a note to the boys, setting it up on the map table so they couldn’t miss it as they came in the door.  Satisfied, she retreated down the hallway, only a few minutes to spare before her plan would be tested.

Sam and Dean parked next to Jody’s truck, both curious why she had come for the surprise visit but eager to see her.  The three of them had grown closer than ever over the past few years, constantly texting and visiting each other, teaming up on hunts when they could.

Dean led the way into the bunker, silence greeting them.  “Jodes?” he yelled out, wondering why she wasn’t coming out to greet them.

Sam pushed past Dean, seeing Jody’s note on the table.  “Meet me in Dean’s room, no regrets, no baggage.  Just us,” Sam read, tilting the note toward Dean so he could see Jody’s handwriting as well.  Dean shrugged, heading down the hall toward his room.

Sam followed close behind, so close that when they got to Dean’s doorway, he ran right into his brother who’d stopped dead in his tracks.

Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder to see what the deal was, eyes immediately drawn to Jody.

She was laying seductively on Dean’s bed, wearing an incredibly sexy lingerie set.  Her eyes were watching their every move, letting them decide what to do.

“Uhm,” Dean said, his brain not computing what was happening.  Sam pushed him forward so that they were both standing inside the room now, eyes moving up and down Jody’s body.

“Hey Jody, what’s, um,” Sam spoke, trying to form words as his brain lost priority for blood flow. “What’s going on?”

Jody propped herself up on her elbows, the position making her breasts heave even more than they were before.  “Here’s the deal,” she said plainly, her calm voice contrasting the lust in her eyes, “I want you, both of you.  Even if it’s just once; I can’t take it any more.  If you don’t want this, I’m out of here – no hard feelings.  But if you do…”

Jody let her voice trail off, giving the Winchesters the opportunity to make the final decision.

A beat of silence passed, both Winchester’s eyes on Jody.  She stopped breathing, the pressure building in her ears and making her heartbeat the loudest thing she’d ever heard.

Then the brothers moved, both at the same time, toward the bed.  Jody watched them until they were sitting on either side of her, their fingers tentatively reaching out.  When calloused fingertips touched her, a sigh of relief left her lips.

Jody moved to reach out to the men on either side, but Dean’s voice stopped her.  “Let us, Jodes,” he murmured, the low timbre of his voice thrumming through her veins.  “You just relax.”

Jody did exactly as she was told, relaxing back into Dean’s comfortable bed.  Her eyes watched as Dean’s palm flattened on her stomach, his rough hands making goosebumps rise on her skin.  Sam’s fingertips trailed up to her neck, turning her head toward him.  

“So beautiful,” Sam said quietly before leaning forward and capturing Jody’s lips with his, a soft caress that she wasn’t prepared for.  She let Sam control the kiss, slow movements of his lips and tongue putting her into a trance.  As Sam kissed her, Dean’s hand slid up and down her body, never falling to the places that were beginning to throb, but rather teasing everywhere.

“Dean…” Jody moaned against Sam’s lips, a hand reaching out toward him in an effort to make him stop teasing.  Dean chuckled, lowering his lips to her skin.  

“Just relax,” Dean repeated again, adjusting his position on the bed and letting his mouth trail down so that he could kiss her core through her lace panties.  Her hips bucked upward as her tongue chased Sam’s, desperate for anything and everything from the brothers.

As if Sam knew exactly his brother’s intentions, his hands reached out to grab Jody’s breasts right at the moment that Dean’s fingers tucked her panties to one side, letting his tongue slip between her folds.  

Jody was gone.  Dean’s tongue between her legs had her flying, his expertise obvious with the way he worked her over.  Sam’s mouth left Jody’s, letting him sit back to undo her matching corset and free her breasts.  Immediately he gave them all the attention in the world, her unoccupied mouth moaning their praises.

With a few final pinches of her nipples and a suction of lips around her clit, Jody orgasmed, both Sam and Dean’s names on her lips.  The brothers sat back slightly, watching as she caught her breath.

“Well,” Dean said, smiling down at the beautiful woman before them.  “Your call now, Jodes.  What’s on the menu?”

Jody looked between them, bliss still on her face.  “Like I said before,” she said with confidence, “I want you, both of you.”

Sam and Dean looked at one another, making sure they were on the same page.  With a very short silent conversation, the two of them stood, ridding themselves of their clothing quickly.  Jody didn’t know where to look, both brothers completely enticing as they revealed more and more skin.

Her eyes widened as they were finally bare in front of her, both of their hard cocks leaking proudly. Sam kneeled back down on the bed next to Jody, leaning over and kissing her.  “You tell us how you want us,” he whispered against her lips.  She sighed at the power and thought over her choices, deciding quickly.

“I want to ride you while Dean takes me from behind,” she said finally, making Sam grin.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, pulling her already loose lingerie set completely off before getting on the bed, pulling Jody on top of him.  As if Dean could read his mind, he handed his brother a condom, Jody hovering over Sam’s erection while it was put into place.

Dean stayed back for a minute, letting Jody and Sam have a moment to themselves.  Sam took himself in hand, lining his head up with Jody’s folds and teasing them a bit, spreading her slick from her orgasm onto the tip of the condom.  When Jody had had enough, she lowered herself onto Sam, slowly so that she could take all of him.

Finally she was fully seated and she leaned forward slightly, Sam’s large hands holding her gently.  He leaned up to kiss her, letting the two of them get lost in the moment.  Jody quickly remembered Dean in the room, however, and broke off the kiss, sitting upright.  With a wink, she began bouncing on Sam’s cock, surprising him with how coordinated she was with being able to move and squeeze around him at the same time.

Once Jody had gotten Sam to the point of squeezing the bedsheets until his knuckles were white, she slowed down, looking over her shoulder at Dean.  “Care to join us?” she said seductively, leaning down over Sam’s chest so that Dean had a clear view of his brother’s cock deep inside of her.

Dean grinned, a hand pumping his condom-covered dick as he crawled onto the bed behind Jody and between Sam’s legs.  Jody stayed still, letting Sam pull her in for another kiss as Dean’s hand caressed its way down her back, slipping between her legs.  He lined a finger up with Sam’s cock, pressing into Jody’s pussy alongside his brother.  

Jody moaned into Sam’s kiss, the stretch of Sam’s cock and Dean’s finger inside of her deliciously tight. Without shared words, the brothers began to thrust in and out of Jody again, just barely moving.  Dean waited a minute before he added another finger, stretching Jody’s pussy further.

Minutes of rocking motions and stretching passed until Dean had four fingers inside of Jody’s pussy alongside Sam’s erection and he deemed her ready.  He removed his fingers, pressing Jody down further into Sam’s chest so that he could line himself up.

With one hand on her hip and the other holding himself steady, Dean pushed his cockhead against Sam’s shaft, easing his way inside of Jody’s dripping core.  Once the tip was inside, all three of them breathed, knowing the stretch and pressure was only going to get better.

Dean’s hips moved slowly forward, stretching Jody farther than she’d ever been stretched before, until his balls were nestled against his brother’s.  Dean leaned over Jody, cocooning her between the two Winchesters as she adjusted to the feel.

Sam and Dean were just as overwhelmed as Jody, the tightness inside of her and pressing of dicks against each other more than they’d ever experienced.  They made eye contact over Jody’s shoulder, once again communicating silently.

Then all at once, the brothers began moving.  Neither of them slipped completely out of Jody’s heat, but they took turns pressing in and out, the squelching sounds of sex filling the room.  Jody could do nothing but hang on between them, overwhelmed by the sensations the brothers were giving her.  

All of their movements quickly became erratic, orgasms not far away once they’d begun.  Jody’s clit was pressed tight against Sam’s pubic bone, the throbbing of pleasure throwing her into orgasm first.

Sam and Dean felt Jody clamp even tighter around them, gasping for control but unable to get it back as they spilled into the condoms soon after.  They stopped moving, Dean doing his best to not collapse his weight onto Jody and Sam, before the boys slipped from Jody’s pussy.  Dean fell to one side, pulling Jody with him so that she was still between the Winchesters, now laying on the bed.

It was a few minutes before either man could move to take off their condoms and throw toward the trashcan, let alone get the blanket out from beneath them and snuggle, but eventually both of those things happened.  All Jody knew was that she fell asleep to kisses from both Sam and Dean, a promise of tomorrow on their lips.


End file.
